Natalie Dormer
Natalie Dormer (born 11 February 1982) is an English actress. She became known for her roles as Anne Boleyn on the Showtime series The Tudors (2007–10), as Margaery Tyrell on the HBO series Game of Thrones (2012–16), Irene Adler on the CBS series Elementary (2013–15), and as Cressida in the science-fiction adventure films The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (2014) and Part 2 (2015). She has been nominated for Best Performance at the Gemini Awards for her work in The Tudors. She has also been nominated for a Screen Actor's Guild Award for her performance in Game of Thrones. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 4.3 Video games 4.4 Music videos 4.5 Stage 5 Awards and nominations 6 References 7 Further reading 8 External links Early life Dormer was born in Reading, Berkshire. She is of part Norwegian ancestry.1 Dormer attended Chiltern Edge Secondary School before moving to Reading Blue Coat School, historically an independent boys' school that admits girls in the sixth form. She grew up with her stepfather (a builder), mother, sister Samantha, and brother Mark.2 She has said that she was the victim of bullying while at school, but "still to this day she can't place why".3 At school, Dormer was head girl, a first class student, vice-captain of the school netball team, and travelled the world with her school's public speaking team.4 During her school years, Dormer trained in dance at the Allenova School of Dancing.5 She describes herself as the "academic hopeful" of the family and was provisionally offered a place to study history at Cambridge; but, in her A-level History exam, she did not achieve the A grade she needed to attend.3 Dormer decided she would audition for drama schools and decided to train at the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art in London.26 Career Six months after graduating from Webber Douglas, Dormer won the role of Victoria in Casanova. This was her film debut and it was released in 2005. The director, Lasse Hallström, was so impressed with Dormer's comedic timing that he had the script writer expand her part. On the strength of her audition for the role and her performance, she secured a three-film deal with Touchstone Pictures, which was never exercised.26 In 2005, Dormer had a small part in Distant Shores. After the filming of Casanova, Dormer was out of work for nine months, which she ascribes to "bad representation". She was attached to an independent film which kept being delayed because of financial problems. Taken off the audition circuit, Dormer waitressed and worked in data entry to support herself.7 She has said that her being out of work for so long "was the best lesson I could have had in the first 12 months of my career".4 In 2007 and 2008, Dormer played Anne Boleyn in the first two seasons of The Tudors, for which she received highly positive reviews. Robert Abele of LA Weekly wrote: "Natalie Dormer presents a painterly exquisiteness and complexity in her portrayal of Anne Boleyn... her enigmatic, time-halting loveliness is a boon for The Tudors, and damn near worth losing your head over."8 After her character's death at the end of the second season, The Boston Herald noted: "Dormer gave Anne Boleyn life, making her not just a beautiful schemer but a rebellious, defiantly independent tragic hero in the tradition of Rebel Without a Cause and Cool Hand Luke... her departure from The Tudors leaves a tremendous void."9 Dormer in November 2015 In 2008, Dormer played Moira Nicholson in Agatha Christie's Marple: "Why Didn't They Ask Evans?" and appeared in a number of films such as Fence Walker and City of Life. Dormer's Marple appearance aired in the US in the summer of 2009 as part of the PBS Masterpiece Mystery anthology series. Also in that year, she appeared in Incendiary, but her scenes were cut from the final film.2 In March 2010, she made her stage debut at the Young Vic theatre in London as Mizi in the play Sweet Nothings. In The Observer, theatre critic Susannah Clapp praised the performances of the cast and wrote: "Natalie Dormer is lissome as a dirty, delightful gadabout, pushing aside an entire chess game in order to put down her hat."10 After six months of playing Mizi, Dormer went on to film some new roles, including the Duchess of York in Madonna's film W.E., Pvt. Lorraine in Captain America: The First Avenger, and Niamh Cranitch in the BBC court drama Silk. She then went on to her next stage role of Pat in .45 at Hampstead Theatre in November 2010. She returned to The Tudors as Anne Boleyn in a dream sequence for the fourth and final season in mid-2010.11 From 2012 until 2016 Dormer played Margaery Tyrell in the HBO fantasy TV series Game of Thrones.1213 In March 2012, she returned to the Young Vic to play the title role in After Miss Julie by Patrick Marber.14 Her performance received critical acclaim, with reviews describing her as "little short of sensational",15 "outstanding",16 and "the perfect Miss Julie".17 The online theatre magazine Exeunt wrote that her portrayal of Miss Julie contained "all the anger, desire, wit, loneliness, merriment, melancholy and desperation of the casts of several plays together... Dormer has still more presence and eerie beauty than is apparent from her appearances on-screen, and she shape-shifts almost supernaturally between seductress, child, and tormentor."18 In March 2013, she played the Lady Door in the radio play of Neverwhere, based on the novel by Neil Gaiman. Later that year, she appeared in the car racing drama Rush and the thriller The Counselor. She also appeared in A Long Way From Home.19 In 2013, Dormer played Irene Adler in the final three episodes of the first season of the CBS series Elementary; she reprised the role in the second season.20 Dormer played Cressida in the films The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 and Part 2.21 In preparation for the role, she shaved the left side of her head.22 In September 2014, Deadline.com announced that Dormer has been cast in Screen Gems' upcoming action thriller Patient Zero, alongside Matt Smith and Game of Thrones co-star John Bradley-West. The film is to be directed by Oscar-Winning filmmaker Stefan Ruzowitzky and based on a script by Mike Le.23 It is set to be released in September 2016. Dormer starred in the Lava Bear Films/David S. Goyer-produced horror film The Forest,24 directed by multiple award-winning music video and short film director Jason Zada, as his feature film debut.25 Focus Features has the North American distribution rights to the film, which was released in January 2016.2627 In November 2014 it was announced that Dormer was to star as the scandalous 18th century noblewoman Lady Worsley in a BBC drama called The Scandalous Lady W, based on the book Lady Worsley's Whim by the historian Hallie Rubenhold; it aired in August 2015.282930 Dormer is set to star in In Darkness, a revenge thriller.31 Personal life Since 2011, Dormer has been engaged to Anthony Byrne,32 whom she met in Dublin while filming The Tudors in 2007.3 Dormer has stated that Cate Blanchett has been an influence in her career as an actress.33 Despite rumours that Dormer is related to historical lady-in-waiting Jane Dormer, who served Queen Mary I, they have no familial connection. On this subject, Dormer stated, "There was a woman, called Jane Dormer, in the Royal Court who happened to have the same family name as me, but I think that's as far as it goes."34 Filmography Film Year Film Role Notes 2005 Casanova Victoria 2007 Flawless Cassie 2009 City of Life Olga 2011 W.E. Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon 2011 Captain America: The First Avenger Private Lorraine 2012 Electric Cinema: How to Behave Lauren Bacall Short film 2013 A Long Way from Home Suzanne 2013 Rush Nurse Gemma 2013 The Counselor The Blonde 2013 The Ring Cycle Millie Short film 2013 The Brunchers Her Short film 2014 The Riot Club Charlie 2014 The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 Cressida 2015 The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 Cressida 2016 The Forest Sara and Jess Price 2016 Patient Zero Dr. Gina Rose Post-production Television Year Title Role Notes 2005–2006 Nights of Barareh Belgheys Episode #1.1 2005 Distant Shores Mobile Woman Episode #1.1 2005 Rebus Phillippa Balfour Episode: "The Falls" 2007–2010 The Tudors Anne Boleyn 21 episodes 2009 Masterwork Mo Murphy Pilot 2009 Agatha Christie's Marple Moira Nicholson Episode: "Why Didn't They Ask Evans?" 2011 Silk Niamh Cranitch 6 episodes 2011 The Fades Sarah Etches 6 episodes 2012–2016 Game of Thrones Margaery Tyrell 26 episodes 2013–2015 Elementary Jamie Moriarty/Irene Adler 6 episodes 2015 The Scandalous Lady W Seymour Worsley Television film Video games Year Title Role Notes 2014 Game of Thrones Margaery Tyrell Season One (6 episodes) Music videos Year Title Artist 2015 "Someone New" Hozier Stage Year Title Role Notes 2003 The Comedy of Errors Adriana The Cliveden Open Air Theatre 2010 Sweet Nothings Mizi Young Vic 2010 .45 Pat Hampstead Theatre 2012 After Miss Julie Miss Julie Young Vic Awards and nominations Year Association Category Work Result 2008 Gemini Awards Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role The Tudors Nominated 2009 Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role Nominated 2014 Screen Actors Guild Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (shared with the cast) Game of Thrones Nominated 2015 Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (shared with the cast) Nominated References 1.Jump up ^ "Want That ‘Game of Thrones’ Glow? Beauty Tips From Natalie Dormer". The New York Times. 9 April 2015. Retrieved 31 December 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d Paton, Maureen. Boho Boleyn girl: Actress Natalie Dormer's dramatic entrance, Daily Mail, 7 November 2008. Retrieved 10 April 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c Gilbert, Gerard. Golden girl: How Natalie Dormer became the new queen of the screen, The Independent, 17 September 2011. Retrieved 1 September 2013. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Gilbert, Sophie. Natalie Dormer on playing England's naughtiest queens, London Evening Standard, 12 November 2010. Retrieved 23 January 2012. 5.Jump up ^ "Past Pupils". Allenova School of Dance. Retrieved 4 April 2009. and spent two years with Starmaker Theatre Company, both performing in a number of shows and being choreographer for a Starmaker review. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Bamigboye, Baz. Casanova girl won me over, Daily Mail, 10 February 2006. Retrieved 10 April 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Marlow Stern (21 November 2014). "Natalie Dormer Talks ‘Hunger Games,’ Feminism, and Why ‘Game of Thrones’ Needs More Dick". The Daily Beast. 8.Jump up ^ Abele, Robert. "The Tudors: Heads Will Roll". LA Weekly. 9.Jump up ^ Perigard, Mark. "'Tudors' rules: Showtimes on a roll with killer season finale". Boston Herald. Retrieved 29 May 2008. 10.Jump up ^ Clapp, Susannah (14 March 2010). "Sweet Nothings – Young Vic, London". The Observer. 11.Jump up ^ "Bill Nighy and Natalie Dormer Set to Star in Peter Straub's Shadowland 3D - Dread Central". Dread Central. Retrieved 31 December 2015. 12.Jump up ^ Hibberd, James (23 June 2011). "'Tudors' star joins 'Game of Thrones' cast". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 23 June 2011. 13.Jump up ^ "HBO Signs Game of Thrones Cast Members for Seventh Season". Watchers On The Wall. 30 October 2014. Retrieved 29 November 2014. 14.Jump up ^ Bosanquet, Theo. "Natalie Dormer returns to Young Vic in After Miss Julie". whatsonstage.com. 15.Jump up ^ Cavendish, Dominic (22 March 2012). "After Miss Julie, Young Vic, review". The Daily Telegraph (London). 16.Jump up ^ "After Miss Julie". Time Out London. 17.Jump up ^ Stanbury, Kate. "After Miss Julie". Official London Theatre. 18.Jump up ^ Perry, Sarah. "After Miss Julie at Young Vic". Exeunt Magazine. 19.Jump up ^ "Natalie Dormer". Internet Movie Database. 20.Jump up ^ Natalie Abrams (9 April 2013). "Elementary Exclusive: Game of Thrones' Natalie Dormer to Play Irene Adler". TV Guide. Retrieved 17 May 2013. 21.Jump up ^ Rosen, Christopher (22 August 2013). "Natalie Dormer Cast In 'Hunger Games: Mockingjay' As Cressida". The Huffington Post. Retrieved 19 September 2013. 22.Jump up ^ Farrar, Leah (13 May 2014). "Game of Thrones Natalie Dormer opens up about her shaved head in Hunger Games Mockinjay". Glamour Magazine. Retrieved 16 July 2014. 23.Jump up ^ "‘Game Of Thrones’ Natalie Dormer To Star In ‘Patient Zero’ For Screen Gems". Deadline.com. 24 September 2014. Retrieved 25 November 2014. 24.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (21 October 2014). "‘Game of Thrones’ Actress Natalie Dormer Joins Supernatural Thriller ‘The Forest’". Variety. Retrieved 30 October 2014. 25.Jump up ^ Fleming Jr, Mike (5 November 2013). "Lava Bear Sets Jason Zada To Helm David Goyer-Hatched ‘The Forest': Video". Deadline.com. Retrieved 30 October 2014. 26.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (22 May 2014). "Focus Picks Up David Goyer Supernatural Thriller 'The Forest'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 30 October 2014. 27.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (23 May 2014). "David Goyer’s ‘The Forest’ Gets North American Distribution". Variety. Retrieved 30 October 2014. 28.Jump up ^ "Natalie Dormer to star in BBC Two's The Woman in Red". Digital Spy. 21 November 2014. Retrieved 25 November 2014. 29.Jump up ^ "Natalie Dormer to star as scandalous Woman in Red for new BBC drama". The Telegraph. 20 November 2014. Retrieved 25 November 2014. 30.Jump up ^ "Natalie Dormer to star in BBC Two factual drama The Woman In Red". BBC. 21 November 2014. Retrieved 25 November 2014. 31.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave. "Natalie Dormer Starring in Thriller 'In Darkness'". Variety. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 32.Jump up ^ Sheridan, Emily (30 July 2013). "She's got some front: Game Of Thrones star Natalie Dormer takes the plunge in a low-cut dress at Hugo gallery party". The Daily Mail (London). 33.Jump up ^ "Tudors beauty: Nude scenes were harrowing". The Tudor News Site. 17 December 2007. Retrieved 17 May 2013. 34.Jump up ^ "Natalie Dormer Keen To Get Away From Royal Corset Roles". Contact Music. 27 October 2013. Retrieved 24 February 2014. Further reading Armstrong, S (30 September 2007). "She won’t lose her head". The Sunday Times (London). Retrieved 3 October 2007. Collins, S (1 April 2013). "Game of Thrones' Q&A: Natalie Dormer on Playing 'the Kate Middleton of Westeros". Rolling Stone (New York). Retrieved 16 April 2013. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Natalie Dormer. Natalie Dormer at the Internet Movie Database Category:1982 births Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from Berkshire Category:Alumni of the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art Category:English film actresses Category:English people of Norwegian descent Category:English poker players Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:Female poker players Category:Living people Category:People educated at Reading Blue Coat School Category:People from Reading, Berkshire